In applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,198 dated May 31, 1977, and entitled "Cushioning Dunnage Mechanism, Transfer Cart Therefor and Method" there is disclosed a cushioning dunnage producing mechanism of the general type utilized in the present invention, for producing pad-like cushioning dunnage product.
In such prior art mechanism, the stock roll is adapted to be conventionally mounted directly on the dunnage producing mechanism and the sheet material thereof is pulled off the stock roll and fed into the mechanism upon operation thereof. The size (and weight) of the stock roll that is able to be mounted on the dunnage producing mechanism is generally limited, due in part to the desire to maintain the maximum peripheral extremity of the mounted stock roll substantially no lower than a horizontal longitudinal plane passing through the inner defining surface of the chute of the dunnage producing mechanism at the entrance to the chute, in the interests of optimum operation of the mechanism, and production of the cushioning dunnage pad product without problems occurring in the sheet stock as it is fed from the stock roll into the mechanism.